One Day Changes Everything
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: Tsuna is the son of vongola primo ,Giotto, but because of this he is not to leave the vongola mansion, but one day changes everything and he is given more freedom. One by one they come together and when the whole family come together they start going on one adventure after another. But all won't stay peaceful for long when a new and rising family threatens to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1: The first of many pt1

Chapter 1 : the first of many part 1

Tsuna was the son of Giotto, the boss of the strongest mafia family in Italy. Because of this he is never allowed to leave the Vongola HQ. That is until today, when 5 year old Tsuna had found a way out of the Vongola HQ, with, of course, no one finding out. It's not that Tsuna hated his father, he really loves his father a lot, it's just that he can be too overprotective sometimes (all the time). And Tsuna just had to leave; he had spent his whole life there and the only time he gets to go outside is when he had someone watching him, like a body guard or one of his uncles, at all times. He knows that his father and uncle's only do it for his safety, but he feel's suffocated in this big lonely mansion and has to leave.

Tsuna had just arrived at the village right outside the forest and can't help but feel excited by what he sees. Sure it not as nice as the mansion, but it is his first time outside. He just walks around and stops at almost everything he's never seen before (which is everything). He completely forgets that he should leave before the guards notice he's gone and make his dad worry about him; he gets really paranoid and thinks that another mafia family had kidnapped him.

Trust me, Tsuna once got lost in the mansion and Giotto went on a rampage thinking someone kidnapped him. And before you say something, it's not Tsuna's fault he got lost in a mansion that seems big and confusing if you don't know your way around- which he didn't, being only 4 at the time.

Tsuna was walking by a store when all of a sudden he had a feeling to walk just a little more. After a while he then turn right into an ally and keep walking from there. Out of curiosity Tsuna decided to follow the voice inside his head and see what was there. And just as he was about to walk out the ally he heard sounds of gun fire. He quickly turned his head to where he heard the shots coming from and was surprised by what he saw.

Right in front of his eyes was a little boy that looked just like his uncle G, (just with different colored hair and eyes, that looks like he's around his age, maybe older) being chased by people in black suits. The most surprising thing is that the boy has dynamite in his hand and was throwing it at them.

'Maybe they're from a mafia family?' Tsuna thought.

Something in Tsuna's head was telling him to help or the boy going to get captured. So Tsuna waited until said boy got near and then, right after the boy threw another dynamite, he grabbed his hand and ran to where he was before.

Once Tsuna was sure no one could tell where they were in the crowds of people, he let go of the other boy's hand. "What the h..?" before the boy could finish what he was saying, Tsuna interrupted saying ,"I'm really sorry! It's just when I saw what was happening I had a feeling that I had to help you or something bad was going to happen to you!"

The boy, who was stunned by the outburst of the other, then asked "What do you mean by something bad was going to happen to me?"

"I don't really know what would have happened, I just know it would have been really bad." said Tsuna as he looked at the ground, not sure of what he's saying. It's not his fault that he's not sure, all he knows is that if he didn't save this boy something worse was going to happen to him.

"Thank you for helping me then." The other boy said. When he said that though, his mind was somewhere else. 'I don't know why but something tells me he's not lying to me'. His thoughts were interrupted by the other when he said: "Nice to meet you my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna."

It took a few seconds for the other to understand what he'd just heard. "Nice to meet you too Tsuna. My name is Gokudera, Hayato." said the boy now identified as Hayato. After Hayato replied Tsuna couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Wh-What's so funny?" said Hayato with a blush on his face.

"Huh? Nothing's funny." Tsuna said with a bright smile on his face. Now Tsuna had completely forgotten about returning to the Vongola HQ.

At The Vongola HQ

"TSUNA! TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled a very worried Giotto.

"Giotto calm down. We'll find him, so don't worry so much. Tsuna will be ok." said an also worried G.

"G! How can I calm down when Tsuna has been missing for 3 hours! What if someone kidnapped him, or or worse, a mafia family found out I have a kid and they kidnapped him and plan to use him to bring down the Vongola!".

Ok now G's pissed and Giotto's going to hear it. "GIOTTO CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION! NOTHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO TSUNA! AND IF ANOTHER MAFIA FAMILY DID KIDNAP TSUNA THEN WE'LL GO DOWN THERE AND KICK THIER FUKING ASSES FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Ye-Yes G. I understand." said a very shocked Giotto.

"Good" G said, trying to control his anger.

"Haha Giotto, what did you do to make G so mad?" said Asari with a smile.

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Sure you did Giotto, I just got mad for no reason then." said a still pissed G.

"An- Anyway did you need me for something Asari?" said Giotto.

"Oh. Almost forgot, we think we know where Tsuna is." said Asari with a smile. Both G and Giotto sweat-dropped.

'Almost forgot he knows where Tsuna was and he says it with a smile' both G and Giotto think. (You think Giotto would be mad but he's not, only because that's just how Asari always is.)

"So where is he?!" said G with Giotto nodding his head in agreement.

"Tsuna is in the village that's at the end of the forest." And with that the three go to the village.

With Tsuna and Hayato

"Haha this is the most fun I've had in days." said a very happy Tsuna. Hayato shakes his head in agreement.

"Tsuna," Tsuna turns his head to look at Hayato.

"Yes?" replied Tsuna.

"I'm sorry, I have to go home soon." said Hayato who looked sad to be leaving Tsuna.

"Oh, ok Hayato ca..." Tsuna was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"said a voice which he recognized- his uncle G.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned around and looked at Hayato and said "Sorry I've got to go. But promise me that you'll come here tomorrow at this time."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Hayato said. With that, they both said their goodbyes and went their own way.

After Tsuna is back at the Vongola Mansion

"TSUNA! I'm so happy you're ok. I was so worried about you!" said Giotto as he hugged Tsuna to death.

"Papa...can't...breath..." said Tsuna.

"HUH? oh.. I'm so sorry Tsuna, I didn't mean to hurt you," and with that Giotto got all emo and keep hitting himself.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, really his dad is too sensitive, and decided it was time to stop his dad before he hurt himself again. "Papa I'm sorry for leaving the mansion without permission." Giotto stopped and blinked before he remembered that Tsuna left the mansion, but he really can't blame him- He would too if he was stuck in one place and not allowed to leave at all.

"...It's ok Tsuna, you're not in trouble this time, just don't do it again ok."

Tsuna looked a bit surprised at first but said "Yes papa," with a bright smile.

"Ok then. Tsuna it's time to go to bed." Giotto said as he picked up Tsuna.

"Ok papa." said Tsuna. The last thing Tsuna remembered before he fell asleep was thinking 'I can't wait till tomorrow and see Hayato again.'

With Hayato

"Dad...sister...anyone," said Hayato to tell them he's back.

"HAYATO! Welcome back!" yelled Bianchi., Hayato big sister.

"Big sister I'm going to my room." Hayato said as he walked away. Oh how he hated this house and his father. He doesn't have a mother because she died of an incurable illness she had. She was the only person that really cared about him. After she died he grew less and less active with his family.

The last thing he thought of before he fell to sleep was 'I can't wait to see Tsuna tomorrow' and then he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning with Tsuna

Tsuna woke up with a bad feeling like something bad was going to happen, but not to him, to someone else, and he can't shake it off 'I hope nothing bad happened to Hayato'. After waking up he takes a shower, gets dressed, and goes to the dining hall for breakfast. But his bad feeling just keeps getting stronger and now he's really worried about Hayato.

As Tsuna walked into the dining hall, he was welcomed by his father and uncles. He took his seat next to his father and then everyone started to eat breakfast. At some point during breakfast Tsuna's head started to hurt really bad. The good thing is that he had just finished eating. The bad thing is that Giotto saw Tsuna pale a little and asked Tsuna, "Are you ok Tsuna? Do you feel sick?" Giotto was starting to think that Tsuna got sick because of Tsuna little adventure yesterday.

Tsuna was surprised by what his father asked and didn't know how to answer it. To be honest he felt fine, the only thing that hurts is his head, but he knows that is also not true, so he said what came to his mind first, "I feel fine papa, why do you ask?" He said it with a smile because it was half true.

Giotto just smiled and said, "No reason. By the way Uncle G is going to take care of you today."

'I still feel bad and my head keeps on hurting and getting worse by the minute.' thought Tsuna as he starts nodding his head.

"G, can I talk to you in my office for a minute?" asked Giotto.

"Sure Giotto, I was going to go anyway to ask you something." said G

When they arrive at Giotto's office Giotto sits in his chair and G sits on one of the sofas in the room. Then G asks, "Why am I taking care of Tsuna today?"

"Sorry G but something is bothering Tsuna and I don't think he'll tell me if I ask, so I want you to watch him for me. Take him where he wants, even if it's the village."

"Yes Giotto I'll watch over him for today, but are you sure it's alright to take him out of the mansion?" asked G.

"As long as you're with him, he should be fine." answered Giotto.

With Hayato

Hayato woke up and did what he does every day- take a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. After breakfast he went back up to his room to get his things ready for when he goes and sees Tsuna later. Since he wanted to leave one hour before he has to see Tsuna, he decided to read a book to pass the time. Even if he's only five he's very smart, and is already at a high school level. When it was time to get up and start walking out of the house, he was almost done with his book.

Just as he was about half way out the house, he heard a 'BOOM' though out the whole house and after that all he could hear was gun fire. Hayato stopped right there, fear was all he could feel. Before he knew it he felt himself running to his father's office. He had no idea why, but he couldn't stop himself from going. When he reached his father's office door he threw it open and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Right in front of him he saw someone from a different mafia family shoot his father right though the chest. His father's blood got all over him as he fell to the ground crying. "Father...father!" He can't stand up even as he saw the man that shot his father walk closer and closer to him. The only thing that got him to move was his sister's voice saying, "HAYATO! GET UP, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW." With that he got up and followed his sister.

Once they got close to a room they went in and his sister opened up a secret passageway. Just after she opened it the door opened, showing at least seven people with weapons in hand, ready to attack. Hayato closed his eyes as one of the men with a sword rushed to get him. He waited for the hit but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw what had happened: his sister took the hit right in the stomach.

Then she said "Haya...to...I'm...so...sor...ry...I coul..den't...pro...tect...you...and...stay...wi.. ith..you...when...you...grow...up...Now...you...ha ...ve...to..lea...ve...Run!" Hayato ran and ran.

Back With Tsuna

"Tsuna! dammit! Tsuna stop running!" said G, 'I'm going to lose him at this rate. How did this happen anyway?'

"Uncle G, " said Tsuna. G looked at Tsuna and said, "Yes Tsuna?"

"Can we go to the village? I promised someone that we'll meet today and play together." said Tsuna, hoping he'll say yes because he still has a bad feeling and it's telling him to go now. G replied saying, "Okay Tsuna, if that's what you want."

"Yeah, let's go now" said Tsuna as he got up from where he was sitting. G followed close behind.

Once they reached the village they went to where Tsuna and Hayato were the day before. "He's late." said Tsuna. G just wanted to meet the boy to see if he's nice to Tsuna. Tsuna started to get really worried- he still had a really bad feeling and Hayato not being here made it worse. "Hayato you better be ok." Tsuna whispered to himself but G heard him and wondered what he meant by it. Then, just like yesterday, something told Tsuna to run and keep running until he saw that Hayato was safe… if not, he will die.

G saw that one second Tsuna had his eyes closed and the next they open. What G saw in them was fear, but from what? Then Tsuna yelled "Hayato..."before he started running.

That's how they got to where they are now.

Then, all of a sudden, Tsuna stopped running. For a second what he saw made him happy: he saw Hayato. Then he looked again, but this time he noticed that he was covered in blood and cuts. He then ran up to Hayato and hugged him tightly.

When Hayato saw Tsuna he thought Tsuna would be scared of him because of the blood. So when Tsuna hugged him, he was surprised. But then Tsuna said, "It's ok Hayato, you don't have to be scared. I'll stay with you, so please, don't you dare run away." After Hayato heard those words he started to cry and couldn't stop.

When Tsuna stopped running G was able to catch up, so when he saw that Tsuna was looking at something, he followed his gaze. When G saw what Tsuna was looking at he was shocked by what he saw: a little boy around Tsuna's age, covered in blood. But the most shocking thing about what he saw was that the boy look almost like him, the hair color and eye color being the only difference they had. Then Tsuna ran up to the boy and yelled "Hayato!" This surprised G even more. Then Tsuna said something to the boy and he started to cry until he fell to sleep.

Tsuna walked over to G and said "Can he stay with us?" G looked at Tsuna and said, "Let take him back to the mansion and have him treaded by Uncle Knuckle, then you can ask Giotto about it". Tsuna looked at G and said "Ok let's go," with a bright smile. G went over to Hayato and picked him up ' This is going to be a long day' thought G as him and Tsuna started walking back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2: The first of many pt2

Chapter 2: The first of many part 2

G and Tsuna where half way to the Vongola mansion so right now they are in the forest. G decides to take a break so Tsuna can rest. After all that running Tsuna must be tired also having to rush back to the mansion to get this boy treated must really wore him out.

'This boy name was Hayato right? I wonder what happen to him.' G thoughts were interrupted by a noise the little boy let out "st..op". 'It look like he's having a nightmare just what happen to him?'

Tsuna was worried about Hayato after seeing him like that. But the bad feeling he had was gone now. Now all they needed to do was go back to the Vongla mansion and treat Hayato wound's.

G was looking at the boy in his arm's and touched his head and he was burning up. 'This is not good he's getting a bad fever and with him already hurt the way he is it's just going to make it worse. This is not good he need's medical attention and fast.'.

"Tsuna from this point on we need to run back to the mansion do you think you can run again?" asked G.

Tsuna was confused but said "Yes" and with that they ran back to the mansion.

In The Vongola Mansion

Giotto was very worried because his intention was telling him something was going to happen but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad thing. Giotto was not paying attention to the time or his surrounding so when he heard G from downstairs shouting at some poor maid to get knuckle and to tell him to go to the infirmary now was surprising. Then the word 'infirmary' echoed though out his head made him think 'Tsuna he better be okay. I hope nothing happen to him.'.

So when Tsuna open the door and ran up to him you could say he was confused. 'If Tsuna not hurt then who is then?' then he ask "Tsuna where uncle G?".

"Daddy come with Tsuna. Uncle G said he want's to talk to you." Tsuna said, with a bright smile.

Giotto did what he was ask only to be surprised once more by what he saw. Right in front of his eyes was a little kid around Tsuna age that look just like his best friend and right-hand man G (just with different color hair and eyes) sleeping and badly hurt in the infirmary. Also the fact that his cloth are stained with blood did not make Giotto feel any better.

"G what happen to him?" Giotto asked calmly, when the feeling in his head calmed down.

When he didn't hear G say anything he was about to ask again when G finally said "Giotto I dont know what happen but it seem's he that know's Tsuna so let's ask him when he wakes up.".

"Umm...Ok Tsu..." Giotto couldn't finish his sentence once he saw his 'CUTE' little Tsuna sitting on the chair next to Hayato's bed looking really worried.

Tsuna didn't hear his dad call him because he was so lost in thought 'Hayato hurry up and wake up. I know your sacred but no one going to hurt you so please open your eyes'.

It was as if Hayato could hear him because he opened his eyes at that very moment saying "...Tsuna...". Tsuna was so happy he got up and hugged Hayato as if he'll disappear if he let go.

The last thing Hayato remember was that everything was black and that he was in a very dark space and he keep hearing a voice call his name "Hayato...Hayato" their it is again why doe's it sound so distant. "Hayato when the time right I'll tell you. But when that time comes you got to be ready to fight and protect the people you care about with your life. Be the wild storm that block everything that come your way and hold close those you love and don't lose them for when the time come you all have to fight for those you hold close to your heart so grow strong. Also I'm so sorry i cant be their for you when you need me the most and i will come again when the time is right.". That was when Hayato realized who's voice it was that he was hearing it was his mother.

The next thing he saw was nothing, like complete darkness ,till he hears Tsuna voice that wanted him to wake up and not be scared and nothing going to happen to him. The next thing he saw was Tsuna hugging him and he couldn't help but cry thinking 'If this is the family I have to protect then I'll be more then happy to give my life to protect them.'.

*********************************TWO WEEKS LATER********************************

"HAYATO!" yelled Tsuna you can clearly hear the happiness in his voice. Hayato turn's around and saw a very happy Tsuna.

"Hello Tsuna good morning," said Hayato as he and Tsuna sat down in the dinning hall table.

"Guess what papa letting me go on a mission with uncle Asari and uncle Alaude today and he said you can come to.".

When Hayato heard this he's like 'Is something wrong with uncle Giotto no matter what he never let's Tsuna leave on a mission he doesn't let's him leave the mansion especially the one Alaude are in their to much danger.'

Hayato wasn't the only one that thought this, so where the rest of the guardians that didn't know. The ones that did just continued doing whatever they where doing at the time.

"Umm so what's the mission their going on?" asked Lampo once he got over the shock. After that everyone looked at Giotto waiting for an answer.

So when all eyes where on Giotto he said "Just a couple of days ago we were informed that the cornacchia famiglia is going to massacre a village tomorrow so there going to go evacuate the villagers and Alaude going to stay and wait for when they come and Asari and the children help evacuate the villagers.". Then there was a silent understanding of why he his letting Tsuna go.

What they don't know is that the cornacchia famiglia was hoping they found out and fall into their trap. They wanted them to get false information and see the look on there face when they realize it's to late to stop them.

**********************************IN THE VILLAGE***********************************

A seven year old Hibari, Kyouya and a five year old Yamamoto, Takeshi went out to the outskirts of there village of the request of their parents. Yamamoto was more then happy to help his dad. On the other hand it took a lot more effect on Hibari part. They both ended up at the same place and decided to work together to finish this trouble some job and go back home.

They each help each other and didn't exchange any word's to each other (yea right we all know how yamamoto is). At first Yamamoto tried but was soon shut up by Hibari ' I'll bite you to death' with his tonfa's in hand. After that nothing was said until they where done.

As they started going back to the village they could hear people screaming of fear and gun fire. That when they stop looked at each other in fear even if Hibari doesn't show it he's worried about his mother. Then they ran to the village to see what happening.

Somewhere else Tsuna and his uncle's with of course Hayato are on their way to the village with no idea what going on. Then Tsuna head started to hurt (he still doesn't know it's his intention yet just in case your wondering) and he start's to feel like something bad happening but doesn't know what and he turn's a little pale. Then he heard Hayato ask him

"Do you feel okay Tsuna-sama?". Asked

"Huh? Oh I feel fine Hayato" said Tsuna not wanting to worry Hayato anymore.

"Okay if Tsuna-sama said he feel's fine then I'll trust you." said Hayato, but he still worried about Tsuna.

Anyway as soon as Yamamoto and Hibari arrived at the village they where welcomed by the smell of blood and bodies' all over the ground of the village. It was horrible they didn't even leave any animals alive. Then the one thing that crossed their mind's is if their parent's where still alive. Hibari wanted to see if his mother was alright and to hell with his dad he hated him but he couldn't leave Yamamoto alone he was only five and no way to defend himself if they spot him.(I don't want to make him that heartless)

As they made their way to Yamamoto house they passed Hibari's house and Yamamoto insisted on seeing if his parents were okay. But what they saw was worse then what they could see outside and it was disgusting the body wasn't even recognizable anymore(no need for me to go into that right but if you want to know I'll put it in the next chapter.) to say the least Hibari wanted revenge. But he'll have to get it later they still have to see if Yamamoto dad is at least okay.

As they got to Yamamoto house the door wasn't open like almost every other house so they had some hope that no one got in yet. That hope was quickly removed the minute they open the door. What they saw was bad Yamamoto dad had three swords in his body. One was in his right arm and one in both his legs. He was pined to the floor and on top of him was a man with a gun held to his father head.

Just as Yamamoto yelled "DAD!" he shot him. Hibari quickly grabbed Yamamoto hand and ran as fast as he could even if he really wanted to kill that man but he couldn't he had to protect Yamamoto so he ran as he could.(that so not hibari but i need them out that house)

When Tsuna arrived at the village with yet again his uncles and Hayato he felt like someone just hit him in the guts. What they saw was not something anyone would want to see. This is because their were bodies every where they look and it was not a good sight to look at. And Tsuna wasn't the only one they all felt the same even if Alaude didn't show it. (haha this is going to be fun for me later)

Then Tsuna had a sharp pain in his head and had a feeling of running in one direction and a 'don't you even dare ignore it like he has all day long or you'll regret it later' feeling.(does that make any sense? whatever) So what was poor Tsuna to do but to run where he had a feeling that that's the place he has to go.

Hayato, Asari, and Alaude where shocked by what just happen even Alaude but only for a second and it was completely covered up and he looked emotionless again. They where shocked because Tsuna just suddenly ran of without a word. The first to recover was Hayato that ran right after Tsuna worried written all over his face. Right after he left Asari and Alaude followed after him.

Tsuna finally came to a stop when he saw like seven people dressed in black surrounding two boy one his age and the other a little older 'they are from the cornacchia famiglia'. Behind him arrived Hayato then was followed by Asari and Alaude. They where about to help the boy's when one of them took out tofans from out of nowhere and started to attack. Then the boy behind him grabbed a sword from one of the victims hand's and also started to attack them to.

When they got a good look at them they where all shock Alaude just didnt show it. The kid's that are in front of them look just like Asari and Alaude. But the Alaude look alike has black hair. The Asari look alike looks just like him just smaller. When the fight was done they just stared at them 'probable to see if they can trust us or not'. It look like they trust us cause they put there weapon's down.

After they put there weapon's down Tsuna had a feeling that if he doesn't do anything now they won't trust them. Then Tsuna looked at the younger of the two and saw that he was about to cry and out of habit he ran up to him and gave him a hug and said "It ok if you want to cry you've been though a lot. I promise we won't do anything to make you uncomfortable". When Yamamoto heard those word's he felt like he could trust them completely and started to cry his heart out.

After Yamamoto finished crying he fell into a deep sleep. Asari took the boy in his arm and he notice that the other looking at him and say's "Hello. My name Asari and what might your name be?" the boy looked at him for a second then turn his head to the side and he said "Hibari Kyouya". Then walked to a wall and stayed there until he fell asleep too and then Alaude picked him up and said "look's like these two are the only one left.".

"The cornacchia famiglia are gone to. We should leave and report this to Giotto." said Asari.

"Come on you two where going home.". The two kids nod and follow not saying one word on the whole way back to the mansion.

**************************BACK AT THE VONGOLA MANSION**************************

When Giotto saw his guardians walk in with two more kids all he could say was "What happen?".

Then Asari just said "It's a long story we'll tell you later".

Giotto just nodded and looked at the two kids in their arm's and asked "Are you going to adopt them?" ask a very happy Giotto you could hear the excitement in his voice and if you can't you can tell by the smile on his face.

Asari said "Yes. Looks like Tsuna going to have someone else to play with.".

Look's like there going to be a lot of explaining to do when G come's back from his mission.

Yamamoto was looking around everywhere he looked it was dark. The only thing he heard was some one calling his name "Takeshi...Takeshi" Yamamoto looked around but saw no one was there. "Takeshi you have found a place were you are needed and later in the future there will come a time when they need you. You are the rain the one that make the family happy and take's away the pain. You have to become strong and protect those you care about even if it mean giving your life. I will come back when the time is right and help you in your time of need." Yamamoto heard the voice stop and found him self slowly but surely waking up from his sleep. When he woke up he found himself thinking about the voice he heard and who it belonged to.

Hibari was in a dark area to but no one was calling his name.(like always straight to the point clouds) Then a voice came and said "You are the cloud the one that protect's the family from afar the independent cloud who does whatever he want's and always the first on the battle filed. You take orders from no one. I will come back when the time is needed for you to fight for your family and warn you of any danger in the way." Hibari found himself awake after that, pissed off at it to because no one and I mean no one tell's him what to do.

*********************IN THE FOREST NEAR THE VONGOLA MANSION*******************

"Bi-big bro-brother were ar-are yo-you? I'm sc-scrared pl-please save me." said a young girl sitting by a tall tree crying for her brother to come save her. 'Where am I? big brother come and save me.'

Unknown to the Vongola their soon going to find that more and more children are coming there way.

A/N: So what do you think good or bad. And I thinking about puting Hayato, Yamamoto, and Hibari reaction of when they where told that their going to adopt them as a side story or if you want in the next chapter. Can any of you guess who the little girl is cause if you can't well that on you. And if your wondering as to why the chapter call the first of many that because this is their first meeting and first adventure of the many to come. Also what should I do about Lambo and Ryohei. Until next chapter bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The first of many pt3

Chapter 3: The First Of Many part 3

Last Time

"Bi-big bro-brother were ar-are yo-you? I'm sc-scared pl-please save me." said a young girl sitting by a tall tree crying for her brother to come save her.

'Where am I? big brother come and save me.' she thought.

"Well look at what we have here?" said a unknown man appearing from behind a tree.

"Oh look here it a little girl. What are you doing here all by yourself little girl. What ever should we do with her?" ask the other unknown man, with a smirk on his face.

"We should stop pretending like we care and get her before she get's away again." said unknown person number one, with the most sadistic smile on his face. One look at his face could tell you were their going to take her is not a place anyone should be.

Chrome was in trouble, thinking ' How did they find me so fast?! Big brother help me!'. Chrome forced herself up to run while the other two were distracted.

When the two had finally notice she was long gone they said "Dame it! she got away! ".

Little did Chrome know that the deeper she goes the harder it get's to hide. This is because they have made sure to send people to cover the whole forest up until the begging of the Vongola area.

With Daemon Spade

Daemon was on his way back to the Vongola mansion to report how his mission went. And in his opinion it was great; he destroyed a few building along the way which ment more paperwork for Giotto, but he didn't care he was quite happy about that. That was until the driver suddenly stop without any warning at all!

"What the hell!? There is going to be hell to pay for that!" said Daemon, as he got up and walk over to the door and had then gone to slam it open.

"Hey why yo..." Daemon never got to finish his sentence because right there in the middle of the road was a kid about 7 years old and the kid look just like him. 'Just great what is this kid's deal shouldn't he be at his house or something.' thought Daemon.

"Hey kid!" yelled Daemon, but he was ignored.

"I said hey!" Daemon yelled again, but still no reply. Now Daemon was anergy so he walked up to the kid turned him so that he was facing him and said "Hey! I'm calling you so don't ignored me you little BRAT!"

Upon being called a brat the boy yelled "I am not a brat you old man my name Mukuro and shut up old man I'm looking for my sister!"

'So his name is Mukuro.' thought Daemon.

Then he continued "We were running away from some people and got separated in the forest near by." finished Mukuro, as he looked at the forest.

"Running away? From who? Wait did you just call me old man?" said Daemon in a serious voice. Sure he may be mad at the kid, but he love's children and if the people chasing them were Mafiosi then he'll be pissed.

"The Estraneo Famiglia. They took my dear Chrome and almost killed her with their stupid experiment's they tested on her. And I as the loving big brother I am went to save her after showing hell to my 'old' parent's and hopefully made it clear that I hate them and I'm never going back." said Mukuro, as he smiled remembering the look on his parent's face before he left to save Chrome. (this does not seem like Mukuro personality to me but whatever i don't feel like explaining it later)

"Wait you said big brother how old is she?" asked Daemon pissed off cause someone would really do that to their child 'If i ever met them i will personably take them to hell and back and again just for the hell of it'.

"She only five year's old! That what pissed me off the most about it!" said Mukuro.

"She only five now that just low even for me. Would you mind if I help you look for her?" asked Daemon, worried for the poor girl.

"That depends what mafia famiglia are you from?" asked Mukuro.

"Nufufufu~ This is going to be fun~ I'm the Vongola mist guardian Daemon Spade." daemon said rather happily, not even questioning how the kid knew he was in the mafia.

"Um...Okay then we should go then." said Mukuro thinking 'I heard that Daemon Spade is the most curliest of the Vongola guardian so why does he care about my sister?'

And as if Daemon could read his mind he said "I may be as curl as the devil himself, but not as curl as to give away my five year old child as one of those test subject to a bunch of experiment's."

"Ok. Kufufu~ they better not hurt my dear Chrome." said Mukuro as he and Daemon walk into the forest to look for Chrome only to be welcomed by "GAHHHHHHH...".

"CHROME! Those basters better have not done anything to Chrome or there dead!" said Mukuro as he ran to where he heard the voice come from.

"Wait don't just run in there on your own!" yelled Daemon as he ran after Mukuro.

At The Vongola Mansion

Tsuna was playing with Hayato and Yamamoto when all of a sudden his head start's to hurt bad. It was nothing like it was before when it was with Hayato and Yamamoto it was ten time's worse then before. The last thing Tsuna heard before he passed out due to the pain was "Tsuna!"

Hayato and Yamamoto where really worried one minute Tsuna was perfectly fine the next minute he just passed out. They have no clue what happen to Tsuna so they just stood there for a minute before calling "Tsuna!". Then Hayato told Yamamoto "Go get uncle Giotto now baseball-idiot or any of the other and tell them what happen." and he ran over to Tsuna.

" ok" was all Yamamoto said as he ran to get Giotto.

In Giotto Office

Giotto was in his office singing paperwork when his intention was telling him something was wrong but he just put it in the back of his mind. Then his doors were slammed open.

" Is something wrong Takeshi?" said Giotto.

Yamamoto blushed a little upon hearing his given name called but that thought was lost as soon as it came when he remember what he came for. " It's Tsuna he-he just collapsed when we where playing outside in the garden and we don't know what happen." said Yamamoto.

Upon hearing this Giotto paled thinking ' Tsuna collapsed? What happen? I hope he's ok. Oh no I hope he's not sick ect.' "Where is he Takeshi?" was all Giotto was able to say.

" He's outside with Hayato." said Yamamoto.

"Let's go Takeshi." said Giotto.

" Yes uncle Giotto" said Yamamoto as he led Giotto to where Tsuna was.

When they arrived what they saw made them even more worried. Tsuna was tossing and turning and saying "No...stop... get away from me...let go of me...someone help me...why are you doing this...". And then he started to cry. Hayato was trying to calm him down but failed. When Hayato notice use he yelled " Uncle Giotto something wrong with Tsuna wont wake up no matter what I do."

"First off let's take him inside. " said Giotto as he picked up Tsuna then continued "Second let's take him to his room and let him rest ok. And don't worry he's going to be alright." said Giotto in a smile on his face even though on the inside he's worried too. 'Is this what my intention was trying to tell me about.

'Where am I?' thought Tsuna. 'This look's like a lab for expiarmenting. What am I doing here?' "Gahhhhhhh...stop it ...gahhhh...bi-big bro-brother...save me...please somebody...save me..." said a voice that sounded like a little girl. 'who is that?' thought Tsuna. "Do it one more time we need to get it right.' said a other voice that sounded like a man in his mid-twenties. "But sir if we do it one more time her oregan's might be crushed." said a third voice another man by the sound of it. 'what her ora-gen's might be crushed no' thought Tsuna. "I don't care as long as the expirament is a succes she could die for all I care!" said the first man voice. "Yes sir!" was the other. "Gahhhhhhhh..." was the girl screaming. ' Those people are heartless. How can they do that to a little girl.'. " She one lucky little girl she was so close to getting her ora-gen's crushed.". "Chrome! Are you ok? You bastered what you do to her?!" said a new voice that sound's like a little boy. "Bi-big brother...". "Chrome! Hang in there. I'll get you out of here."said the little boy. "Don't just stand their and look get him!". "Yes sir!". "Gah...get him...gah...ge-get away from me you monster...gahhh..." nothing but the sound of screams were heard for the next couple of minute's. Then "Kufufufu~ Your safe now my sweet Chrome, Now let's get out of here" said the boy. "Hai big brother" said the little girl. Soon Tsuna found himself drifting off to somewhere else. But before he did he promised himself to never forget what has happen and that he'll never forget those two voice's because he felt that knowing and remembering was important for some unknown reason.

With Chrome

Chrome was running as fast as she could to get away from those people because she doesn't want to back it was terrible they would grab kid's and most wont even return and those that did didn't last long either. Chrome tripped on a rock and fell but by the time she got up she was surrounded by ten or more people with gun's in their hand's.

"Poor child not even older then six and already leaving so soon. Good bye~ " said the leader of the group.(You poor soul you have no clue what you just did XD!)

The only sound you can hear is a gun shot and Chrome "GAHHHHHH..." then everything goes silent. The bullet went right though Chrome shoulder and the last thing she saw was something moving in the bushes then her brother say "Chrome!..." then she passed out.

"...CHROME! Hey Chrome...Chrome hang in there ok big brother here to save you so please be ok..." said Mukuro as he sat next to Chrome. "Who the one that shot my dear Chrome I'll kill you." said Mukuro as he stood up with a dark aura around him and taking out his triden.

All the while Daemon watched with amusement as the Estraneo family was being beaten and/or killed by Mukuro and those who were not killed were then driven to insanity by his illusion. He then looked over to Chrome and saw she had already lost a lot of blood and if she losses anymore she will die. So he had to stop Mukuro and tell him the same thing so they can give her medical treatment.

"Mukuro you need to stop or are you going to let your sister bleed to death?" said Daemon, with a grin on his face when Mukuro froze after hearing the word death.

"Ok fine I'll stop, but where do we get the medical treatment old man." said Mukuro ,with a grin on his face when Daemon heard old man.

"Who you calling old man you little brat. And of course were going to the Vongola mansion I still have to turn in the report from my mission." said Daemon.

"Tch. Fine let's go already. said Mukuro.

So Daemon went to pick up Chrome and they headed towards the mansion.

With Tsuna

Tsuna wake up at around the middle of the night and got out of bed to get some milk. But he found himself in front of the mansion door's 'How did I get here?' thought Tsuna. When he was about to turn around the door's open and he saw his uncle Daemon with two kid's. One of them was badly hurt and if she didn't get medical attention soon she could die. The other one was a boy and look liked his uncle but he look really worried about the little girl. 'Maybe she his sister.' thought Tsuna.

"Tsuna can you go get your uncle Knuckle and tell him to go to the infirmary right away?" asked Daemon.

"Yes Tsuna can get uncle Knuckle." said Tsuna as he started to run to his uncle room.

Upon Tsuna arrives at his uncle room he banged on the door to wake up his uncle. After a few minute's Knuckle's opened his door and asked " What is it Tsuna? Are you hurt?". "No uncle Daemon need's you in the infirmary right away." replied Tsuna

" The infirmary why?" asked Knuckle's

" Uncle Daemon came back with two kid and one of them is badly hurt and might die if she isn't treated soon." replied Tsuna.

Upon hearing those last word's coming out of Tsuna mouth Knuckle's rushed to the infirmary to check on the little girl condition. After hour's of treatment Knuckle come out of the infirmary saying " She going to be ok all she need's is some rest and she be back to normal." Daemon and Mukuro were relived to here that.

"Mukuro you should get some sleep yourself. I still need to give my report to Giotto then I'll go to bed to." said Daemon and then started to walk to Giotto office.

"Ok" was all Mukuro had to say and went to the room given to him by Knuckle's.

It was all dark and the only thing she could hear were footstep's and then heard "Chrome is that you?". Chrome turn around and saw her brother Mukuro and she said "Big brother where are we?" asked Chrome. " I don't know where we are chrome." replied Mukuro. Then all of a sudden they hear someone call there name's "Chrome...Mukuro...". "big brother do you hear that." asked Chrome. "Yes I did my dear Chrome." said Mukuro. "Chrome...Mukuro...". "Who their?" they both asked. " I hope you two are ready for what come's ahead for you. You two have found a family that will protect both of you and you them. Both of you are the mist guardian's protect your new family from the up coming fight's you have ahead. You the mist user your real illusion and confuse your enemy and come out on top even if it mean giving your life to protect your family with all you got. I'll come back when the time come's to fight your real enemy and give you help when you need it.".(this is so hard because I don't remember what the mist stand's for and I'm to lazy to look it up) With that they slowly wake up from their sleep.

Next chapter preview

"Happy fouth birthday Lambo!" cheered the Bovino family. "What do you wish for Lambo?" asked Lambo mother. " The great Lambo-sama want's candy! Gahaha!" said Lambo. "Hahaha let's have some cake first ok." said Lambo mother. "Ummm...Ok Lambo-sama want's cake!" declared Lambo. Then across the Bovino mansion was a 'BOOM' that could be heard though out the mansion.

A/N: I'm finally done! I am starting to give up on finding a Beta reader I'm just so picky that it make's it hard to pick someone to beta this. Anyway if i still can't find someone to beta this by chapter five then I'll stop looking. And I'm going to combine Lambo and Ryohei together so that might be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: the first of many pt4

Chapter 4: The First Of Many part 4

Last time

"Mom...Dad I'll be leaving now like you said I must find my own path and a new family. I will miss you very much to the extreme." said a little boy, who was looking to the sky.

What had happen was that in the town he lived at was hit by a unknown sickness and it was eating away fast of the resident's in the town. Unfortunate for him his parent's were ones of the many people that were affectioned by it too. And to make it worse he has no living relative and his only sister had died the year before; by an attack from a mafia family near the town.

" I GUESS I'LL JUST GO TO THE NEXT TOWN TO THE EXTREME!" yelled the little boy, but before he could start his very long walk (run) someone called his name.

"Ryohei! Wait I have something I need to tell you." said one of the little boy parent's old friend Daniel.

"YES UNCLE DANIEL!" said Ryohei in his rather loud voice.

" Where you about to leave?" said Daniel, as he was already use to Ryohei volume. Ryohei nodded his head.

"Yes why?" asked Ryohei confused.

"Good I got to you in time. Your parent's told me a couple of year's ago that if anything were to happen to them they wanted me to take you to the next town and keep you safe no matter what on our way there. And they said that whatever happens there after I leave you is the path you must follow and never think twice about your decision about your future." said Daniel. He then added " But I don't know what any of it mean's so don't ask me." because Ryohei can be a real pain when it come's to thing he doesn't understand it take's about 6-8 times until he get's it.

"OK. LETS START RUNNING TO THE EXTREME!" said Ryohei as he grabbed Daniel and started running or dragged, in Daniel case, to the next town.

"Wha..." was all Daniel could say before being dragged by Ryohei to the next town. The whole time thinking ' What have I gotten myself into!?'.

At The Bovino Mansion

"Shhh he's still asleep." whispered a women.

"Yes my lady!" came right after.

"Ok everyone on the count of three." said the women, as the rest nodded their head's.

"One. Two. Three! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAMBO!" said a uncountable number of people.

"Gahh" yelled Lambo as he was woken up from his sleep. After that a burst of laughter could be heard from inside the room.

"Haha Lambo do you know what today is?" asked the women.

" Today is Lambo-sama birthday! Gahaha!" said Lambo.

"Lambo why don't you go take a shower?" said the women.

"Yes mama." repiled Lambo happily.

"May! Can you give Lambo a bath please." said the women, that was now known as Lambo mother.

"Yes my lady." said the maid, as she picked up Lambo and left the room.

Time Skip

Everyone gathered in the living room to celebrate Lambo birthday. If you were there you would be able to see the happiness in the room at the time. As this very moment is one you'll like to remember forever in your childhood. And that was what Lambo was doing as his mother and his family were all having fun.

"Happy fourth birthday Lambo!" cheered the Bovino family.

"What do you wish for Lambo?" asked Lambo mother.

" The great Lambo-sama want's candy! Gahaha!" said Lambo.

"Hahaha let's have some cake first ok." said Lambo mother.

"Ummm...Ok Lambo-sama want's cake!" declared Lambo. Then across the Bovino mansion was a 'BOOM' that could be heard though out the mansion.

At that very moment a once happy memoried turned into the worst day of young Lambo life. Gun shot's could be heard, people scream's echoed in his head and the once happy house was now staned with the smell of blood. In the middle of all this craziness people from his family rushed in the room saying "Their here my lady and heavily armed. The boss is fighting them off but i'm sorry to say he won't last that much longer." said a man with a grim face.

"Make sure that no one can get close to this room for as long as you can." said Lambo mother.

"Yes my lady!" said the man as he ran back out the door.

"Lambo i'm so sorry this has to happen on your birthday and I know your confused now but in the future i hope you understand why all this is happening as I already accepted it long ago and i'm sorry I can't be their for you when you need me the most goodbye Lambo." said Lambo mother as she use the ten year bazooka on Lambo.

"What the? Where am I?" said a young man voice.

"Lambo? Is that you?" said Lambo mother.

" That is Lambo-sama to you." said Lambo. Then the pink smoke cleared and Lambo saw who spoke to him and was shocked "Mother..." was what he said and understood what was happening and was about to asked, but was cut of by his mother.

"Lambo run you idiot! Get out of here as fast as you can and don't even think about coming back! I'll hold them back so you can get away. Go now!" said Lambo mother with tear's running down her face.

Lambo did as he was told and ran all the way to town. He know this was how it was suppose to be. He can't change the future just for his own gain and there are thing's his ten year younger self still has to do. But he just couldn't stop the tear's from falling he missed his mom and wished she was still alive especially now when he need those word's of comfort that only a mother can give. Then he was surrounded by a pink cloud of smoke and in his spot was a four year old Lambo. Lambo took one look around and started to cry and say "Mommy...*sniff*...Mommy...*sniff*... where ...are...*sniff*you.".

With Ryohei

Ryohei just got to the town. And it only took three hours of running on his side. On the other hand Daniel was dragged the whole way there. When they arrived Daniel showed Ryohei around and told him "Ryohei are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you for the night."

" YES UNCLE DANIEL I'M SURE TO THE EXTREME!" said Ryohei very loudly.

Once Daniel left Rohei walk around a little. So as Ryohei was turning a corner he heard the sound of someone crying so out of curiosity he followed the voice. Ryohei was very surprised to see a child younger then him on the street crying for his a while Ryohei decided to walk over to the little kid and ask him what wrong.

" Hey their little boy what wrong?" asked Ryohei in a low voice.

"Mamma...*sniff*...mamma...wa-was...killed...*snif f*...b-by...the...enemey...on Lambo-sama...birthday..." said Lambo as he continued on crying.

Ryohei felt sorry for the poor kid he to was an orphan like him. "WELL THEN LAMBO DO YOU WANT TO EXTREMELY JOIN ME?" said Ryohei.

At this Lambo face brighten a bit and said"Only if you will be Lambo-sama servent!".

Ryohei laughed and said "THAT MAKE'S ME EXTREMELY HAPPY LAMBO AND CALL ME ONII-SAN!".

You could tell just by looking at both of them that they were very happy. Ryohei was happy he came to this town and found a new younger brother. Lambo was happy because he's not alone even if he doesn't admit it out loud.

With Knuckel's and Lampo

When Knuckel's and Lampo got to the town that they were suppose to check out for some new sickness. It was sad to say that their was nothing they could do but pray that the town people loved one's lived until there was a cure for it. All the people of the town said was "We know even if you came that there was a high chance that you wouldn't be able to help because of how much the sickness has progress. You don't have to blame yourself for not being able to help.". When they said that Kunckel felt happy that they didn't hate him for not being able to help their family and friends from this horrible sickness that may or may not kill them. Lampo just wanted to get out of there because they have no candy or cake for him to eat they don't even have ice cream.

So when everything was done they went to the next town over and cheek into a hotel for the night. Kunckel's and Lampo were in their hotel room getting ready to go out and have dinner since Lampo keep complaining saying " The great Lampo-sama is hungry. I want food." for about an hour until Kunckel couldn't take it anymore and gave in. Kunckel's and Lampo were walking to the nearest restruant when someone ran into them. When they saw two little kid's in front of them they asked if they were okay.

Ryohei was running around playing with Lambo and wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and ran into a man who was wearing a priest rob who was with a younger man that look's around his late teen's. After a while the older of the two said "Are you ok?" as he held out a hand to help the kid up.

"I'm ok. Sorry for running into you mister." said Ryohei as he accepted the hand given to him.

"No it ok. Will you mind if I ask were your parent's are?" said Kunckel.

" We don't have any parent's." answered Ryohei with a sad look on his face.

After Kunckel's heard that he felt his heart sink. He felt sorry for the kid's their both orphan's and have no place to go. Then Kunckel's stood up and faced Lampo who said "So what are we going to do with the brat's?" not wanting to deal with them.

" We are taking them with us to the mansion tomorrow." said Kunckel.

" What!? Were going to take these brat's back to the mansion? No way i'm not going to take care of them! I hate brat's their to annoying to take care of and they cry a lot!" said Lampo.

"Lampo we are going to take them to the mansion even if you say no." said Kunckel firmly.

"Fine but the great Lampo-sama is not taking care of them." said Lampo.

Kunckel turn's back to the two little kid's and said "Hello their my name is Kunckel and that over their is Lampo *point's to Lampo* and I was wondering if you'll like to come live with us and our other friend's. Over there we have kid around your age and would love to have you both as a friend."

Ryohei thought about it for a moment and said " WE WOULD LOVE TO GO AND MY NAME IS RYOHEI AND..." and Lambo continued saying "I am the Great Lambo-sama. Lambo-sama will let you be his servant if you play with me."

Kunckel and Lampo flinched at the sudden loud voice of the boy and Kunckel had to keep in his laugh from what Lambo said thinking ' Lampo and Lambo are so similar in personality'. While Lampo was thinking 'this is going to be a long night'.

In The Vongola Mansion The Next Day

Tsuna woke up this morning having a feeling that something good was going to happen. he had that feeling the whole day. He was thinking that maybe uncle Kunckel and Uncle Lampo would come back with some good new's about their mission.

After playing with Hayato and Yamamoto, Tsuna had dinner, took a bath, and was about to go to sleep when he had a feeling that he should go to his papa office for some reason. Tsuna just thought it was because he wanted to wish his papa a good night before he went to sleep so he went to his office.

In Giotto Office

Just a couple of minutes ago Kunckel's and Lampo came back from their mission and walked into his office. But they came with two kid's and right now him and Kunckel's were trying to convince Lampo into adopting Lambo. Kunckel said that he would be Ryohei uncle instead of his father because he's a priest and he can't have a kid. But Lampo said " I refuse to adopt a snot nose brat like him and I'm to young to be a father anyways".

"But Lampo he has no parent's and all of us already have our own kid's to take care of." whined Giotto.

Lampo was about to say something when they heard the door open and someone walked inside and said "Papa?".

Giotto brighten up when he saw his son at the door. "Come here Tsuna." said Giotto as he picked up his son to sit on his lap. Tsuna giggled in response.

"Lampo can you please just adopt Lambo. It won't kill you to just adopt a little kid will it" said Giotto.

"Fine, I give up, you win i'll adopt Lambo." said Lampo but on the inside he was happy that he adopted Lambo, even if he doesn't show it. It was as if Giotto can read his thought's because he smiled at Lampo because he known that Lampo is happy that he adopted Lambo even if he doesn't say it.

After lampo signed the paperwork they woke up Ryohei and lambo, who had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, and showed them to their new room's. After Giotto finished saying good night to his guardian's he took Tsuna to his room and then went to his room for a good night sleep.

Lambo was in a room that was completely dark and he was all alone with no one there and he felt scared. "Mamma were are you Lambo-sama scared..." said Lambo. "Lambo...Lambo..." said a voice. "Who there?" said Lambo "Lambo you are the lightning the shield for your family. You protect those you love with your powerful shield and you never back down when your family need's you most. in the near future there will be a time of need for your family and you can't run away because if you do nothing going to be there when you return. So become strong Lambo and protect your family don't loss it all ever again. I will come back in your time of need and help you when you need it goodbye Lambo." and the voice fadded then all there was is the darkness til that soon changed and Lambo found himself drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Ryohei was in a extremely dark room wondering how he got there until someone called his name "Ryohei...Ryohei...". Ryohei was extremely confused as to what was going on until the voice spoke again saying " Ryohei you are the sun guardian you must do whatever is required for you to protect your family and even if it puts your own body at risk, and thus fulfills the role of protecting the people you love. Because there will be a day when you have to fight to protect them even if it mean's giving your life for them so don't back down in a fight you lost your family once don't lose them again. I will come back when the time is right and help you when you need it." and then the voice disappeared. After that everything went quiet and soon Ryohei found himself dreaming about boxing.

Tsuna was standing in a dark space looking around thinking "Were am I?' until someone called his name "Tsunayoshi you have been chosen as the sky the leader of your guardian's they will listen and obey your command's as the sky. You protect the family at the cost of your own life and they will do the same for you. Soon there will be a time when you all have to fight even if you don't want to. Make sure you and your family are strong to protect your loved one's so no harm come's their way. Once it start's there no turning back so be ready because you can't afford any mistakes when it come's your way cause one mistake can cost you your life. I will come back when the time come and when you are in a time of need i'll be Tsunayoshi.". Then the voice disappeared and Tsuna soon fell asleep.

All of the guardian's have come togther they will soon have to fight and come together as one to save the people they care about. But until that day they have to face and accept the road they chosen to follow.

Next chapter

"Everyone my I get your attention please." said Giotto. The whole room turned silent as all the Vongola guradian's make there way to the top of the stair's way one by one. Then Giotto continued what he was saying "Their are some people we would like you to meet..."

***A/N***

Can any of you guess what happen's in the next chapter? So how you like this chapter and no what happen to future lambo is not part of the plot yet. And sorry if the part with Lampo accepting Lambo isn't good I was going to put something else but I completely forgot what I wanted to put so this was the next best thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Vongola party pt1

Chapter 5: The Vongola Party Pt.1

Almost all the guardian's in the dinning hall were shocked except Alaude, Knuckle's, Lampo, and Giotto to see two more kid's in the mansion. None of them said anything for a few minute's untill G said "Ok what the hell Giotto you said that we would not take in any more kid's!?". It was clear that G was very annoyed at this.

"Come on G I promise that these are the last kid's we'll take in. Beside's Lambo is only four year's old I can't just pretend that I don't know anything and leave them out on the street's. Also I feel sorry for him because he lost his parent's on his own birthday." said Giotto. (No they don't know Lambo is from the Bovino family they only know because Ryohei told them what he know's)

"Tch. Fine do whatever you want I don't care anymore it not like you'll listen to me anyway." said G because he know Giotto will do whatever he want's anyway like he said.

" Haha that's true while then hello my name is Asari what might your's be?" asked Asari.

"MY NAME IS RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" said Ryohei.

"I am the great Lambo-sama bow down before me!" said Lambo.

"Great an other brat. Act's just like Lampo. They even have similar name's." said G.

"Haha Nice to met you Lambo, Ryohei welcome to the family." said Asari.

"G can you bring all of the kid's here to welcome Ryohei and Lambo." asked Giotto.

"Fine I'll go get them." said G as he left.

"Well then what do you guy's think about having brother's and a sister." asked Giotto.

"I CAN'T EXTREMELY WAIT TO MEET MY NEW BROTHER'S AND SISTER." said Ryohei who look as happy as he sound's.

"Lambo-sama want candy!" whined Lambo.

From the other side of the mansion you can hear G say " Kyouya, Mukuro stop fighting you fucking brat's do you even know how much this is going to cost to fix!?"

Giotto sighed this is the third time this week that they broken something or destroyed a room.

"Giotto I'm back." said G as he walked in dragging Kyouya and Mukuro in by the back of their shirt's. And the other kid's walked in after that.

" Ok everyone introduce yourself to the new members' of our family." said Giotto.

"Haha Hello my name is Yamamoto, Takeshi nice to meet you." said Yamamoto with a smile.

" Whatever it's Gokudera, Hayato." said Hayato with a scowl. He didn't need anymore annoying people around it'll just give him a headache later.

"Hello my name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi nice to meet you." said Tsuna with a bright smile.

"Kufufu hello my name is Rokudo, Mukuro and this is my sister Chrome. If you ever hurt her there will be hell to pay." said Mukuro as he held Chrome hand.

"Hn. Hibari, Kyouya." said Hibari as he walked to the corner of the room to be as far away as posibel.

"IT IS EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU I'M RYOHEI AND THIS IS LAMBO!" said Ryohei as he pointed at Lambo who had some how fallen asleep on Ryohei head.

"Ok kid's why don't you go show Ryohei and Lambo around the house?" said Giotto.

"Haha that sound's like fun." said Yamamoto.

"Shut up baseball-idiot and it's not fun if you get us lost like last time!" yelled Hayato.

"Hayato that not very nice! But you do have a point we were lost for about three hour's." said Tsuna.

"Kufufu Me and Chrome don't like the idea of getting lost again so someone else is going to lead us." said Mukuro firmly. Not wanting this to turn out like when him and Chrome first came here.

"Hn." was all Hibari said before he walked out of the room to who know's where.

" I say that Hayato should lead us because he has the best memory." said Tsuna.

"I'll be more then happy to Tsuna!" said Hayato happy that Tsuna complimented him.

Giotto and G could have swore that they saw that Hayato had puppy ear's and a little puppy tail. G felt sorry for Tsuna and made a mental note that he needed to talk to Hayato later. Giotto just thought that it was adorable and amusing that Hayato was so attached to Tsuna if only G was like that then it would really be amusing but really wired at the same time.

"Then it's decided then. Hayato will lead us around the mansion." said Yamamoto with one of his smile's.

As the kid's lead Ryohei and the still sleeping Lambo out the room Giotto turned to G and said "G gather all the guardian's and tell them to meet me in my office I have something to tell you guy's." then walked out of the room and to his office. G did as he was told and gathered all of the guardian's.

***In Giotto Office***

Giotto was sitting at his desk. G and Asari were on the right side of his office sitting on the sofa with Lampo and Knuckle's sitting on the left side of the room on the other sofa. Alaude was in a corner so he can be as far away as he can get. Daemon was also sitting in a chair of his own.

"What you need to tell us Giotto you never call us all together unless it important?" said Asari.

"Well...Umm...I don't know how to say it..." Said Giotto.

"Giotto just tell us what it is!? It can't be that bad can it." said G who is starting to get annoyed at his friend.

"Nufufu Giotto you better hurry up I need to make sure my little Chrome is ok." said Daemon.

Alaude said nothing but his eye's clearly said ' you better hurry up or i'll arrest you for wasting my time'.

"Lampo-sama is sleepy hurry up Giotto." said Lampo.

"Giotto what did you need us for I was in the middle of praying." said Knuckle's.

"Well the thing is that we are going to hold a party at the mansion and well..." Giotto trailed off not wanting to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Well what Giotto!?" said G getting really annoyed now.

"The thing is that at the party I think it's best that we tell our allies' that we have kid's and introduce them to everyone because it's going to get harder to hide them from our enemy and friend's alike. Also it's safer that other's know so if something happen's to them that they find out about they can tell us." said Giotto so fast that they could nearly understand what he just said.

The first one who got the whole thing though his head was G. "Giotto are you sure you want to do this? You will never be able to undo this." said G. He may look calm on the outside but on the inside he doesn't want to do this he was hoping that they still had time until they had to tell their allies'.

As if reading G mind Giotto said "I know I wish we had more time too but I have a feeling something big about to happen and whatever it is has something to do with our kid's."

"How do you know it has something to do with our kid's?" asked Asari.

"My intention is telling me that it has something to do with the kid's but I wish it could tell me what it is." said Giotto.

"Giotto I refuse to let my cute little Chrome be expose to the mafia so early again after what happen to her." said Daemon.

"I know Daemon but think about it what would you do if Chrome was outside during an enemy attack and she has no way of getting away and their someone near by that could help but doesn't because they had no clue she was your daughter." said Giotto.

"Nufufu I will fucking murder the bastard that even thought of even touching my little Chrome." said Daemon with a dark aura surrounding him.

"And if make's you guy's feel any better you can train them to defend themself if we are under attack by an enemy." added Giotto.

" There only one problem Giotto what are we going to say if they ask what happen to their mother's or any thing related to that." said G.

"Simply just tell them umm... just tell them whatever come's to your head first." said Giotto who is now wishing he thought of this before because of the dark aura surrounding his guardian's.

"Nufufu you have some gut's to tell use something like this important information and then tell us to say the first thing that pop's in our head to cover for our kid's when you get a free pass because Tsuna in your biological son and our's aren't Primo." said Daemon who has the darkest aura out of all of them because he has two kid's and not even married yet. How was he suppose to explain that to people when the other could come up with easier story's. Also how was he suppose to explain this to Elena when the new's get's around that he has kid's and two at that.

"For once I'm with Daemon on this one Giotto. How am i suppose to explain to people why I have a four year old son at nineteen year's old." said Lampo.

"Giotto..." said G in a calm but deadly voice.

"Haha calm down G. I'm sure Giotto didn't mean to forget about this." said Asari.

"Let god save Giotto poor soul." said Knuckle's.

"You better be prepared Giotto..." said Alaude with his handcuff's in hand.

"Ca-calm down Alaude! I'm not done yet!" said Giotto. He was just getting ready for the worst of it. Oh how he hoped that they won't be to angry with what he about to say.

"Well Giotto what else is it that you need to tell use." said G.

"...The party is just one week away..." said Giotto very quietly hoping they can't hear him.

But they heard him perfectly clear. Giotto started to move back a bit because of the dark aura half of his guardian are emitting (mainly from G, Alaude, and Daemon). The whole time the other half just walked out the room (mainly Asari, knuckle, and Lampo) knowing perfectly well what going to happen feeling very sorry for Giotto as they hear him scream for help as they walk down the long corner of the mansion.

***With Tsuna and co.***

It been an hour after Tsuna and the other's left Giotto to show Ryohei and Lambo around the mansion. They have been wondering around aimlessly for a while now because Ryohei had stop to look at something and got separated from the group and got himself hopelessly lost. After a while Tsuna and the rest found him but they too ended up getting lost along the way.

"See what you did because of you we got lost!" yelled Hayato.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS-HEAD!?" said Ryohei.

"What did you just call me Turf top!?" said Hayato.

"Maa, Maa~ Come on guy's don't fight let's find a way to the dinning hall or uncle Giotto office." said Yamamoto.

"What you say baseball-idiot?" said Hayato.

"Ha-hayato calm down I think Yamamoto is right we should find our way to the dinning hall or papa's office." said Tsuna.

"Kufufu~ You should listen to Tsuna, Hayato." said Mukuro

"Tch. Only because Tsuna said so." said Hayato.

"Then let's get going." said Yamamoto.

It took them about an hour to find the dinning hall. It a good thing they found it when they did because the minute they walked in Tsuna stomach growed really loud. When they heard that all head's turned to Tsuna and saw that his face was bright red with embarrassment.

Tsuna laughed and said "I guess all that walking got me hungry."

"I will go tell the head chief to make us something to eat for lunch Tsuna. I'll be right back." said Yamamoto as he ran to the kitchen.

"Kufufu~ I can feel someone being tortured near by." said Mukuro as he starts his walk to Giotto office.( Haha I'm so sorry Giotto but it just fit's in so well.)

"Bi-big brother." said Chrome in a quite voice.

"Yes my dear Chrome." said Mukuro as he stop's by the door.

"You can go on ahead I'm going to stay and eat." said Chrome shyly.

"Are you sure Chrome I could stay and wait for you to finish eating first." said Mukuro.

"I'm sure big brother." said Chrome.

"Ok then I'll be back in a couple of minute's. You better not do anything to Chrome." said Mukuro as he look's at Hayato and Ryohei.

"I'm back. Hey were Mukuro go to." said Yamamoto as he notice's Mukuro not there any more.

"He went out to see who getting tortured. He's going to join in I guess or maybe he's going to just watch for his own amusement." said Hayato.

"Hayato how can you say something like that with a straight face." said Tsuna.

"I'm use it I guess." said Hayato thinking the same thing.

"Haha That sound's like something Mukuro would do." said Yamamoto with a smile. After he said that Tsuna thought to himself 'how can he say that with a smile?'.

***Six Day's Later***

"Giotto..." said G.

"Yes G." said Giotto as he looked up from his paper work.

"It's about the party tomorrow." said G with a grim face.

"What about the party G." said Giotto as he notice his friend look.

" *sigh* You should come take a look at the ball room." said G.

Giotto got up from his seat and followed G to the ball room. The whole time thinking what's so important about the ball room. He soon got his answer when he walked in to the half destroyed room. That not all right there in the middle of the room were Hibari and Mukuro tied up together with very angry look's on there face's.

" *sigh* How long will it take to fix?" asked Giotto as he was already use to this.

"It will take one week to fix. Giotto what do you want to do about the party?" asked G.

"We will just have to use the other ball room. It is fixed right." said Giotto.

"Yes it's fixed. I just hope it's big enough to fit everyone." said G.

"Ok then tell everyone to start working on it and clean up a bit before the party tomorrow." said Giotto as he start's to walk out of the room.

"Yes Giotto i'll get right on it." said G as he to started to walk out the room then he heard Mukuro say something about a octopus. "Oh Yeah I almost forgot about you two let's see what I should with the two of you." said G as he smirked. "I guess i'll just leave you tied up for about an other hour or two." and with that said he walked out the room. After G left the room it was filled with a dark aura full of blood lust from both Hibari and Mukuro.

***The Next Day***

Giotto had just finished getting ready for the Vongola party and went to go help Tsuna finish getting ready. As Giotto walked out his room he saw Hayato and G heading towered's the entrance of the ball room and called out to them "G, Hayato are you ready for the party?" Giotto asked Hayato.

"Of course I am uncle Giotto." replied Hayato.

"We should get going and you should get Tsuna Giotto." said G as he and Hayato started to walk away. But if you listen very closely you could hear Hayato call G an old man and some other thing that he should not say.

After G and Hayato left Giotto went to Tsuna room. When he open the door he saw Tsuna trying to put on his tie. Key word trying so far he has had no luck and had almost about given up all hope in even trying. At seeing the sight before him Giotto had to hold in his laugh.

"Tsuna do you need help?' asked Giotto.

"Papa! I need's help puting this on." said Tsuna as he held up the tie.

"Come here Tsuna let me put it on you." said Giotto.

"Thank you Papa." said Tsuna with a smile.

"Their you go Tsuna. Are you ready?" said Giotto.

"I'm ready papa!" replied Tsuna.

"Ok then let's go join every one else then." said Giotto as he picked up Tsuna and walked to were everyone else is.

***At the Entranced of The Ball Room***

"Giotto what took you so long? I want to get this over with." said Daemon.

"Hurry up Giotto it almost time." said G.

"Ok is everyone in their places?" asked Giotto more to the kid's then his guardian's.

"Yes uncle Giotto/papa." said all the kid's.

"Ok ready everyone." said Giotto.

"Were ready Giotto." said his guardian's.

Giotto and his guardian's are in a row with G, Lampo, and Alaude on his right. And with Asari, Daemon, and Knuckle to his left. With their children in the same order as them right behind them. On the other side of the door you can hear the voice's of all the people that came.

The minute the door open all the talking stop as everyone looked at Vongola Primo and his guardian's. Giotto looked around and started to walk up the stair's and right behind him was Tsuna. But Tsuna like the rest of the children was covered by Daemon illusion untill the time to introduce them came.

"Everyone my I get your attention please." said Giotto. The whole room turned silent as the rest of the Vongola guardian's make there way to the top of the stair's way one by one. Then Giotto continued what he was saying "Their are some people we would like you all to meet..." as those word's left Giotto mouth him and the rest of the guardian's move aside to show their kid's after Daemon lifted his illusion.

***After Giotto Very Long Speech***

Giotto was surrounded by a bunch of people with Tsuna hiding behind his leg. He was about to say something when he heard someone call his name but could not make out who it was.

"Giotto!" wait how could he be so stupid that was Cozarto voice.

After excusing himself from the group of people who he had no idea who they were. He went to were he saw Cozarto waiting for him.

"Cozarto! It been a long time sence I last saw you. how have you been?" asked Giotto.

"Hey Giotto. Why didn't you tell me you had a kid? When I told you all about Enma." said Cozarto.

"Sorry I wanted to but G said not to and to make sure I didn't he would watch me when I would write letter's to you. oh and speaking of Enma is he here. " said Giotto.

"Yes he is but he shy around people he doesn't know." said Cozarto.

"I wonder were he got that from because he did not get that from you." said Giotto.

"Hey at least he got his look's from me." said Cozarto.

Giotto was about to say something else when he felt someone pull his sleeve. he looked down only to see Tsuna staring at a little boy that was hiding behind Cozarto leg.

"What is it Tsuna?" asked Giotto.

Cozarto was about to ask what was wrong when he to felt someone pull his sleeve. He looked down only to see Enma looking at Tsuna.

"What is it Enma?" asked Cozarto.

Both Tsuna and Enma looked up at their dad's with face's that asked who is that. That was when Giotto and Cozarto both know what they wanted.

"Sorry Tsuna I almost forgot to introduce you to theses people. The older one name is Cozarto and that is his son Enma. Be nice to them Tsuna he's one of my Friend's ok." said Giotto.

"Ok papa." said Tsuna with a smile.

When Giotto was doing that Cozarto was doing the same thing to Enma. After a while they were interrupted when someone said "It's nice to meet you Vongola Primo.".

This was a long chapter. Anyway what do you think about the chapter because it was kind of hard to do this. I also posted an other story a couple of day's ago and I hope some of you read it. Also i'm having a really hard time coming up with a name for the family I want to make. And I hope you are happy that I put in Cozarto and Enma in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: vongola party pt2

Chapter 6: The Vongola Party pt.2

Giotto was in Tsuna room putting him to sleep after the party was over. Him and Tsuna went to Tsuna's room after showing Cozarto and Enma to their room and making sure that Cozarto goes to the meeting room after putting Enma to sleep. Of course after making sure that Tsuna and Enma know nothing of this.

"Papa..." said Tsuna as Giotto finished and was about to leave the room.

"Yes Tsuna." said Giotto turning around to look at his son with a worried look.

"... Do you feel ok papa. You look sad." said Tsuna.

"I'm feel just fine Tsuna." said Giotto feeling guilty because he has to lie to his son.

"... Are you sure papa?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm positive Tsuna now go to sleep." said Giotto.

"... Ok papa. Good night." said Tsuna still not believing his papa but trust him anyway because why would his papa lie to him. Even though Tsuna thinks this he still feel's unease about it and that whatever his father not telling him is very important. So Tsuna find's himself falling to sleep.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Tsuna's Dream*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Tsuna opens his eyes to see the beautiful garden they have in the back of the mansion. He looks around to see no-one is with him. Tsuna was about to start crying when he heard someone call his name from behind him. "Tsuna!" He heard someone call again and turn around to see his family waiting for him.

"Papa!"yelled Tsuna as he ran to his father, uncles, and siblings.

"Tsuna! Hurry up or you'll be late." said Giotto as he turned around with open arms ready to catch Tsuna.

As Tsuna was about to jump into his Papa open arms he disappeared into thin air. Tsuna looked around only to find that his uncle's and siblings have also disappeared too. Tsuna look's around desperately trying to find his Papa, uncle's, and siblings. Tsuna starts running and running but everything fades into complete and utter darkness.

"Tsuna" said a voice that sounds oddly familiar but doesn't know who said it or who it was.

Tsuna turns around and sees someone standing behind him with one of his arm's out for him. When Tsuna looked up to see his face all he could see were his eye's and hair. The man eye's were a very bright violet color and his hair was jet black that just stopped at his shoulders. But as Tsuna went more down he could see that the man was smiling at him. Tsuna was about to smile back when he looked more closer at the man and he know that he could not allowed himself to trust him.

Tsuna was about to start running but as he turns around the background changes and all he's able sees is a village burning down in flames. Tsuna decides turn a bit more so he could get a clearer picture of the village. But Tsuna was surprised by what he saw when he could see the rest of the village that was burning he saw his siblings fighting some unknown people that are most likely from an other family wanting to destroy the Vongola. But the thing that surprised Tsuna the most was that no matter where he looked he could not find his papa and uncles anywhere in spite of a village being destroyed they can not be found.

Tsuna was about to run to his siblings when the man from before that was behind him grabbed him by his shirt with a tight grip. No matter how hard Tsuna struggled to get away from his hold it was useless and he felt utterly helpless as the man started to choke him. But just like last time as Tsuna was about to blackout the scenery changes yet again and the man disappeared.

What Tsuna saw was horrible he couldn't help but cry at what he saw. Right in front of him was his papa and uncle's tied to chairs and bonded together with blindfolds on. But what really got to Tsuna was that they were heavily wounded and half dead but they were screaming and crying muttering something under their breath. Tsuna felt so hopeless not being able to do anything for them when he was just right there.

"...na...suna...Tsuna! wake up!" was the last thing Tsuna heard before he woke up.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Regular P.O.V*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna! Wake up!" yelled Giotto frantically trying to wake up Tsuna because he wasn't waking up no matter how hard he tried.

Tsuna eyes started to open and he looked at Giotto. Tsuna suddenly without any warning hugged Giotto and started to cry into Giotto shirt. Giotto froze at that very moment with a million question in his head like ' What happen? What was he dreaming about? Why is he so scared? And why did he look so happy to see me?' Giotto was more bugged by the last question then the rest because even though Tsuna is always happy to see him Tsuna looked relieved at the same time as if something bad had happen and it magically disappeared the minute he saw him.

"G..." said Giotto as he turns around and looks at G.

"Yes Giotto." said G as he looks at Giotto face.

Giotto looks G in the eye that say 'you know what to do'. G nods his head in understanding and left the room.

" Tsuna what wrong." asked Giotto.

"Papa was... Papa was hurt and so we're uncle G, uncle Daemon, uncle Asari, uncle Lampo, uncle knuckles, and uncle Alaude were all hurt really bad and... and..."said Tsuna in between sobs.

"Don't worry Tsuna it was just a dream were fine." said Giotto in a comfortable and calming tone.

Alaude you better hurry up with that information thought Giotto as he remembers last night meeting.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*In The Meeting Room When Tsuna was asleep*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Giotto what is this meeting about?" asked G.

"Not to be rude but I was wondering the same thing Giotto." said Asair.

"I agree. It very rare that you call a meeting with all of the guardian's present." said knuckles.

"Nufufu~ For once I agree you always say it best and cost less to repair by the end of the day." said Daemon with a smirk remembering what happened the last time they were all called for a meeting together. "And may I add it odd that Cozarto is here to and also participating in the meeting."

"The great Lampo- sama is tired."said Lampo.

"Hn."said Alaude.

"The reason I comes this meeting is because today at the party I met the boss of that new and rising family the Tigre del Dio ignoto family."said Giotto.

"So what about this new and rising family Giotto. What happen at the party."said G.

"You see this is what happen..."

Flashback

As Giotto was telling Tsuna to be nice to Enma he heard a voice behind him say "It's nice to meet you Vongola Primo.". Giotto could hear a nice calm collected voice but if Giotto did nor have years I'd training and experience he would bit have heard the venom and hatred and was that hum or was that also mixed with a bit if joy. Not that type of happy joy you feel when you are told by a doctor that your baby was born perfectly healthy no it that type if sadistic joy people get from torturing someone or causing other pain for their own amusement. ( In writing this and I start thinking if reborn and felt like laughing.) Giotto hyper intuition was telling him that this guy was dangerous and shouldn't be trusted.

As Giotto was getting up he shot Cozarto a look that said ' Get Tsuna and Enma our of here now' Cozarto just nodded his head and grabbed Enma hand. Giotto looked at Tsuna and told Tsuna "Why don't you go with Cozarto and Enma and find uncle G." with a smile.

"Yes papa."said Tsuna.

As Tsuna was walking away Giotto turned around to see who was talking to him. To his surprise it was a man around his age maybe a year or two younger with jet black hair and bright violet eye's standing behind him with a smile. Yet again if it wasn't for the fact that he had years of experience Giotto would have been fouled at his almost perfect cover. Keyword being almost if you look him right in the eyes you could see the hatred in them and you could notice that his smile was forced.

"It's nice to meet you Vongola Primo my name is Kai and I'm the boss of the Tigre del Dio ignoto family." said Kai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Kai."said Giotto.

"No the pleasure is all mine primo. I was curious as to where his mother is." said Kai as he pointed at Tsuna.

"I'm sad to say that she passed during child birth." said Giotto as he remembered what happen.

"That is sad how do you hold out with all the kids around." said Kai. (Read: Isn't he along with the rest of them burdens.)

"It is hard sometimes but it all worth it in the end."said Giotto. (Read: Never was he ever a burden and neither are the rest. What are you trying to imply.)

"Really that's great most people would claim that most of their trouble come from their kids it good that none of you are like that." said Kai. (Read: Oh nothing but wouldn't it be a sham if he got hurt. Don't you agree primo.)

"I have to agree that most people do but just because of something he has no control over I would never hurt him." said Giotto. (Read: I have to disagree. What are you planing to do to our children?)

"I must agree no one should hurt a child for something they didn't do."said Kai. (Read: Nothing why would I hurt them.)

"I must be going soon I'm sorry for the inconvenience." said Giotto.(Read: Don't you dare touch my Tsuna or any of the other's.)

"No it alright I must be going now to my guardian's are waiting for me back at the mansion." said Kai as he walks away back to his only guardian still at the party. (Read: I wouldn't even dream of it.)

"How did it go boss." said a young women with long straight golden brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail and light green eyes.

"Perfect. How every thing else go Rose." said Kai.

"It all went according to plan sir."said Rose.

"Great let's go." said Kai as he walk out the ball room.

End if Flashback

"... and that what happened." said Giotto.

"That bastered what is he planing in doing with our children." said G.

"For once I agree with pinky here." said Daemon.

"My hair is not pink it's red!" yelled G.

"Alaude I want you to look into this Kai person past and see if their anything you can find that helpful in his file." said Giotto.

"I'll have it by the end of the week." said Alaude as he walked out if the meeting room.

"As for everyone else be careful and keep a close eye out for the Tigre del Dio ignoto family. That's all." said Giotto as he turns around and starts to walk out and go off to bed himself.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*A/N*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

I'm done I hope you all like this chapter. As for reviews for this chapter I will let you ask me any question you have for this story as a little treat for giving me over 20 reviews for this story. You can put it in your review of you can PM me the question.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A nice day with the kid but wait school? How did this happen?

It was the day after the party and Giotto finally got Tsuna to calm down from his nightmare but he refuses to let go of him. Giotto sighed as Tsuna would not leave his side even for a minute. 'How bad could that dream have been to make him this scared?' thought Giotto as he looks at his cute little son sitting on the chair that was in his office. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Giotto. The door opened to reveal Cozarto and Enma, who was hiding behind Cozarto's leg.

"Hey Giotto and Tsuna." said Cozarto as he sees them both and drags Enma inside with him.

"He-Hello," said Enma shyly as he moves out from behind Cozarto's leg just a little bit to see them.

"Hey Cozarto, Enma, how are you guys doing so far? Is there anything that you need?" asked Giotto.

"We're doing just fine, but I was wondering if you and Tsuna wanted to come with us to the village and stop by the bakery while in town to." said Cozarto as he grabs Enma's hands to bring him out from behind his leg.

Giotto looked at Tsuna and saw that he looked like he wanted to go. 'Oh well I could finish my paperwork another time,' thought Giotto.

"Sure, we would love to go, just wait a minute," said Giotto as he opens one of his desk drawers and grabs his gloves. He then walks over to Tsuna and grabs one of his hands. "You ready Tsuna?" asked Giotto.

"Yes papa!" said an overly excited Tsuna.

Giotto then turned to Cozarto and said "So when do we leave?"

"Now of course. Come on Enma lets go, you'll have a lot of fun and you'll get to play with Tsuna." said Cozarto as they all start to leave the mansion and head to the village.

On their way out they end up running into G and Hayato, then they somehow end up running into all of the other guardians soon after. With of course, the exception of Alaude and Kyouya who had left right after the meeting, with Kyouya not knowing, on a mission. Well more like Alaude on the mission and Kyouya there to improve his fighting skills.

"How did we end up being a big group anyway?" asked Cozarto as he looks at how big the group had gotten while shaking his head.

"Haha~ This is to be expected when we have eight kids in the house." Said Giotto acting like its nothing, which it probably was for him.

"Well at least the kids are having fun." Said Cozarto as he rubs his head from an upcoming headache.

Giotto nods his head in agreement as he watches all of the children play. He sees Hayato yelling at Takeshi, probably because it has something to do with Tsuna, while Ryohei cheers them on thinking it's an 'extreme fight'. Mukuro is casting illusion on anyone that looks at Chrome the wrong way. Meanwhile, Enma is standing right next to Tsuna, who's smiling at his siblings' attics, watching the whole thing.

"Should we be worried about them getting in a fight and wrecking the village?" asked Cozarto as he looks in amusement of his friend losing all the color in his face.

"Maybe we should. They already do enough damage to the mansion as it is and I don't need any more paperwork." Said Giotto as he remember the mountain of paperwork in his office.

"Are they really that bad?" asked Cozarto in disbelieve. Really how destructive can they be, they're only five.

"Yes they can be that bad- they destroy a room every other day. Like the day right before the party they destroyed the other ballroom, that why we had to use the other one." said Giotto.

"All of them did that?" said Cozarto as he remember the condition the ballroom was in when he saw it this morning.

"No. Mukuro and Kyouya did that by themselves." answered G as he smirked, remembering how they reacted when he tied them up just to make them stop fighting and destroying the rest of the ballroom.

Cozarto just burst out laughing at Giotto face, when he remember what happen after those two hours when G had them tied up together as punishment. They gave off such big killing auras that Giotto could feel it all the way from his office, which was all the way on the other side of the mansion one floor above from where they were at. When Cozarto had finally calmed down, and so have the kids, they stop at a nearby bakery and order some cake.

All of the adults each sat next to their child. The order they sat in goes like this Giotto, at one end of the table, then Tsuna, Hayato, G, Asari, Takeshi, Ryohei, Knuckle, Cozarto, Enma, Mukuro, Chrome, Daemon, Lampo, Lambo then right back to Giotto. Poor Enma and Lampo are scared for their life's because they have to sit next to the two scariest people out of the whole group.

After a while they each order what they want to eat. Giotto, Tsuna, Cozarto, and Enma each got a strawberry shortcake, while G, Hayato, Lambo, and Lampo each get a chocolate shortcake. Surprisingly or not Mukuro, Chrome, and Daemon got a pineapple upside down cakes, which almost everyone laughed at. As for Asari, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Knuckle just got a regular cake with frosting and some strawberries on the side.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Time skip*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

After they finished eating they took the kids to the shopping center, before Cozarto said he had something to do and they all decided to go along. On their way there Daemon, Mukuro, and Chrome vanish along the way. 'Most likely someone was making fun of Chrome and Daemon, along with Mukuro, had heard them and decided to 'play' with them.' Thought all the adults, when someone pointed out they were missing. 'Bless that poor innocent soul,' was yet something else they all thought when they thought of what Daemon would do to them.

"Cozarto what do you need to get?" asked Giotto as they enter a store, while the children run off looking at the stuff they find interesting.

"I'm looking for clothes for Enma," replied Cozarto.

"Why?" asked Giotto as him and his guardians, who were also listening in, were getting curious.

"Well I'm planning on sending Enma to school since he is old enough to attend." said Cozarto looking up from what he was staring at. Then he continued by saying "You know you guys should send your kids to. It could be safer there then at the mansion. Plus if the mansion gets attacked the kids won't be there or get hurt in the progress."

"I don't know, I'll think about it... Maybe I will, that is if you guys don't mind." said Giotto as he turned to look at his guardians.

"I don't mind at all." said Asari with a smile.

"I don't mind one bit. It will be an extreme experience for Ryohei." said Knuckle.

"Go ahead I don't mind," said G.

"I don't really mind but Lambo is only four he's not old enough yet." said Lampo.

"That is a problem. We can't leave Lambo by himself especially since we have to deal with the Tigre del Dio Ignoto family too." said Giotto.

"Don't worry guys, you can put them in the same school I'm sending Enma. They accept kids that are four but only if no one can take care of them or if they have a higher IQ then a regular four year old." said Cozarto.

"The only problem I'm going to have is convincing Daemon to let Mukuro and Chrome to go to school." said Giotto as Cozarto laughed at his friend.

"That your problem Giotto." said G.

"What?! You guys aren't going to help me?" Said Giotto.

"Haha. Sorry Giotto you're on your own this time." Said Asari.

"Sorry Giotto but it is your job." Said Knuckle.

"Not Asari too. Wait, since when did it become my job to tell Daemon?!" said Giotto.

"You idiot. Your his boss of course it's your job to tell him!" yelled G.

"He has a point Giotto, you are his boss." said Cozarto.

"You're not helping!" yelled Giotto.

"Haha. I'm not trying to." said Cozarto.

"You guys are so mean." said Giotto.

While the adults are talking to each other, the kids are looking around the store. Tsuna and Enma were looking at clothes. Takeshi was in the sport section, along with Ryohei. Lambo had somehow dragged Lampo, away from the conversation, with him to where the candy was. Hayato was reading a book that was way too big for a kid his age to be reading. (Then again he is a genius.)

"Hayato what are you reading?" asked Tsuna, as he looked over Hayato's shoulders.

" Tsuna-sama I'm reading a book about how they found the Loch Ness monster." Answered Hayato happily.

" I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff Hayato." said Tsuna.

" I love these kinds of things. When I lived with my dad the library we use to have was filled with these kinds of books. I used to spend hours reading them." replied Hayato, still reading the book.

" Really? That sounds interesting. Could you tell me more about it Hayato?" said Tsuna, not knowing what he is about to get himself into.

" Of course Tsuna-sama I would love to." said Hayato, happy that Tsuna is willing to learn about the UMA for his sake.

" Tsuna-kun..." said Enma, who was behind Tsuna the whole time. (for some reason that sounds wrong to me.)

" Yes Enma-kun?" asked Tsuna.

" Can I join you guys?" asked Enma.

Tsuna smiled widely and said "Of course you can, right Hayato?"

" If Tsuna-sama is ok with it I don't mind." said Hayato. (Just like the loyal puppy he is. And I am not trying to be mean.)

" You don't mind if we join then right?" asked Takeshi, with Ryohei right behind him.

" Kufufu~ then you wouldn't mind us either then?" said Mukuro, who showed up out of nowhere with Chrome behind him.

From across the store you could hear Giotto yell, "Daemon stop popping up from out of nowhere and stop popping up from behind me too!" That was then followed by a ton of laughter.

" Mukuro, Chrome where did you guys go?!" said Tsuna, still a little scared from when Mukuro just popped up right next to him.

" Kufufu~ you don't want to know my sweet innocent and naive Tsuna." said Mukuro with a dark aura around him.

Then yet again from across the room you hear all the adults yell, "I knew it!".

" So can we?" Mukuro asked once again.

" No way in hell you stupid pineapple!" yelled Hayato. Its already bad enough he has he teach the baseball idiot, there is no way in hell he teaching the stupid pineapple to.

" Kufufu what did you just call me octopus head?" said Mukuro.

" You heard me or do you also have a hearing problem too?" replied Hayato.

" You are going to wish you never said that." said Mukuro as he summons his trident.

" We'll see about that!" yelled Hayato as he takes out his dynamite.

As the two were about to fight Tsuna said "Wait! Don't fight. If you fight you will destroy the store and get in trouble."

" Tch. Only because Tsuna-sama said so." said Hayato, as he reluctantly put away his dynamite.

" Kufufu we'll finish this some other time." said Mukuro, as he put away his trident.

"Has anyone seen Lambo?" asked Tsuna when he noticed Lambo not with them.

"He fell asleep to the extreme. Uncle Lampo has him to the extreme." said Ryohei.

" So Hayato what is a UMA anyway?" asked Takeshi, changing the topic.

" A UMA is a..." started Hayato.(sorry I don't really know what it is so I'm going to do a time skip)

***Ten minutes Later***

" So that means..." Hayato never got to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Giotto.

" Guys it's time to go!" yelled Giotto.

'Finally its over,' they all thought.

He used so many big words that they didn't understand what he was saying half the time. The other half was just so confusing that they all got lost.

" Don't worry Hayato you can finish later." said Tsuna when he noticed that Hayato looked sad that he didn't get to finish.

" Yes Tsuna-sama!" said Hayato happily.

' No not again!' They all thought.

"Tsuna, are you guys coming?" said Giotto.

" Coming!" Yelled Tsuna as he ran to his papa's side.

"What took you guys so long?" asked G.

"Nothing!" came the reply of all the children.

"Come on guys, we still have many places to go and very little time left so let's hurry." said Giotto.

But as the day went on, no one noticed that they were being watched. Little did they know how little time these moments will last and that the fate that awaits them up ahead will forever change the course of life as they know it.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Short story*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

A/N: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like two months. A lot happen last month like me being sick twice then leaving for a whole week without any internet. Then coming back to a big project then after three days after that project was due I got another one from the same teacher and he only gave us a week to do it. Then I got sick again. But now I'm on spring break and writing up all my ideas for this story. Hopefully I can get three chapters out this week. And to make it up to you here a short story about what happen when Daemon showed up.

"Really you guys won't help me." said Giotto helplessly.

"Sorry Giotto you've got to do it yourself." said G with a smirk on his face.

"But how am I supposed to tell Daemon without him killing me?" whined Giotto.

"Tell me what exactly?" said Daemon, appearing right behind Giotto.

"Daemon, stop popping up from out of nowhere and stop popping up from behind me too!" Yelled Giotto as he walks away from the creepy man.

"Nufufu~ So what is it that you have to tell me?" asked Daemon.

"Umm...Well you see, the kids are going to go to school from now on." said Giotto as he walks away even more from the scary guy releasing a murderous aura.

"Absolutely not. Mukuro and Chrome will not go to school. I cannot have Chrome be by herself." said Daemon.

"But Daemon, them being at the mansion is even more dangerous than them being at school." said Giotto.

"Then give me one reason why it's so dangerous at the mansion." said Daemon.

"Right now we are being targeted by the Tigre del Dio Ignoto family. It's safe to say that they might attack the mansion at any time and sending the kids away will be safer." said Giotto.

"Mukuro can protect himself and Chrome too." Said Daemon.

"Yes, but what if he can't? What will happen to them then?" asked Giotto.

"Fine, you win this one Giotto, but nothing better happen to them or its on you and you alone." said Daemon.

A/N: All I have to say now is that I hope you like it.


End file.
